la increible batalla de las doce casas
by Kyora.Uchiha
Summary: la verdadera historia de lo que paso en las doce casas... el león no es como lo pintan xD DEJEN REVIEW porfi TT0TT


**Hola a todos )! Jeje se que no he terminado mi otro fic pero sepa x) este es un fic que hicimos mi hermano y yo hace mucho tiempito ya xD pero me obligo a subirlo ¬¬ bueno espero lo disfruten ).**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic, como ya lo dice el genero; es mera parodia de los caballeros, o sea, burla. Les aclaro que no es para gente que odie a los caballeros ni nada así, simplemente son tonterías que se nos ocurrieron; de hecho, a mi me gusta esta serie, pero reconozco que no me gusta mucho la seriedad y saco parodia de todo ) no nomás de saint seiya xD. Ahh! Y no se ofendan por las malas palabras u.u**

**Bueno, ya los enfade mucho así que ahí les va ):**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno señores, así empieza la poderosa e increíble batalla de las doce casas del Zodiaco en donde Seya, Chirru, Yoga, Ikki y Chon unen sus fuerzas (y sus babosadas) para salvar a Antena que para variar esta secuestrada y si no la rescatan en menos de 12 horas el maestro Doko le dará un enorme beso de lengüita xDDDDD y ella dice que se morirá del asco.**

**Así se dirigen hacia el santuario en el avión que transportaba a los honorables y poderosos caballerosa de bronce y en el avión se escucha.**

**Tatsumi: Caballeros, están seguros de que podrán contra los santos dorados?**

**Seya: Claro, que tan fuertes pueden ser?, no creo que igualen mi poderoso "metioro de pegaso"**

**Chirru: Jajajaja, tienes razón, y supuestamente mi maestro anciano es un santo dorado, ya me imagino como estarán los demás, de seguro bien jodidos.**

**Chon: Ay si si si, y serán guapos como dicen? (dice mientras se le cae la baba)**

**Yoga: Ayyyyy Chon siempre con tus jotadas!, tenias que ser hermano del pendejo de Riki**

**Ikki: Que dices tu soquete?, solo yo puedo insultar a mi hermano, que te quede bien claro eso.**

**Chon: Yo mejore mi armadura, le puse liquido para frenos para que deslumbrara mas el rosita…... pero no se por que ahora tomo un color café.**

**Chirru: Aaaaahh si serás estúpido Chon!, la oxidaste pendejo!**

**Ikki: Eyy, les dije que solo yo puedo insultar a mi hermano idiotas, "Chon, eres un imbecil"**

**Chon: Ayy ya no me insulten**

**Tatsumi: Ya ya cállense que acabamos de llegar**

**Pues eso, ahora estaban en frente de las doce casas legendarias y se dispusieron a entrar a la primera.**

**Tock tock tock (toco el baboso de Chon)**

**Seya: Como eres de idiota, no toques, solo entra y ya**

**Chirru: Parece que Mu esta jetón (dormido), hay que pasar de puntitas para que no despierte.**

**Yoga: Y tu como lo viste idiota? Si estas ciego.**

**Chirru: Puedo olerlo**

**Yoga: Otra vez con tus babosadas ridículas, mejor guárdatelas**

**Chirru: Esta bien, Esta bien, pero si lo escuche, ronca como perro. sigamos**

**Yoga: Los perros no roncan**

**Chirru: Ya ya ya, olvídenlo y sigamos**

**Mu: Seguir a donde?**

**Todos: Juaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazz, se despertó**

**Mu: Quien?**

**Yoga: Tu mamá imbecil**

**Mu: Bueno bueno, tengo que ir a atenderla entonces, sino se vuelve Hulk xDD**

**Yoga: Ya hombre, me refiero a ti**

**Mu: Ahhhhhhhhhh bueno jejeje (con cara de idiota), por cierto por que tu armadura es café caballero?**

**Yoga: Es que el pendejo le puso líquido para frenos y la oxido**

**Mu: jajajajajaja, bueno, bueno, no llegaran muy lejos así, quieren que les repare sus armaduras?**

**Seya: Cuanto costara?, solo traigo 10 centavos**

**Mu: Nada tonto jajaja, es que no tengo nada que hacer, estar aquí es muy aburrido**

**Chirru: (le dice al oido a Seya), creo que el pendejo no se acuerda que es caballero y debe proteger el santuario xDDD.**

**Mu: Bueno, que esperan quítense sus armaduras para empezar a repararlas.**

**Todos: ok**

**Chon: No hay un baño por aqui para cambiarme?**

**Yoga: Otra vez el jotolon, solo te quitaras la armadura wey, además nadie quiere ver tu horrible cuerpo wilo.**

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

**Mu: Listo, termine (Las armaduras estaban brillando y lucían hermosas, excepto la de Chon por la cual no se pudo hacer mucho que digamos).**

**Todos: Woooooooooww**

**Seya: Están divinas**

**Yoga: Sorprendentes**

**Chon: Siento el power (las expresiones estúpidas con voz de joto de Chon nunca faltan) de la armadura**

**Chirru: Creo que puedo escuchar la respiración de la armadura**

**Yoga: Y yo creo que eres un imbecil**

**Seya: Bueno nos quedamos un rato dormidos, hay que apresurarnos por que tenemos tiempo limitado.**

**Mu: Si, es difícil cruzar las doce casas en una hora**

**TODOS: UNA HORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???????**

**Mu: Pues claro, si a doce le restan las once horas que tarde, es lógico que queda una.**

**Yoga: No mames wey..! Pinche Mu hijo de perra, eres lentísimo imbecil (le tira con el casco en la pura nariz a Mu, quien cae desmayado mas por cansancio que por el golpe)**

**Seya: Larguémonos rápido rápido!, se acaba el tiempo!**

**TODOS: bien!  
**

**Así pasan rápidamente por la casa de Aries como si nada**

**En la casa de Tauro…**

**Aldebarán: eh? Quienes son ustedes y que quieren aquí?**

**Yoga: somos Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos no ves? Venimos a convertir tus estúpidos deseos en realidad y después hacer que todo el mundo viva feliz con polvo de hadas y la magia de Peter Pan!**

**Aldebarán: bien bien, ya entendí. Son caballeros, pero que diablos quieren?**

**Seya: queremos pasar por esta casa para salvar a Antena**

**Aldebarán: Antena? Esa zorra??? Salvarla de que?**

**Seya: no insultes a la diosa! Si no pasamos por las doce casas no podremos salvarla de que le den un beso de lengüita!**

**Aldebarán: y que tiene que ver que pasen por aquí para poder salvarla??**

**Seya: pues… emm… **

**Aldebarán: si como sea... creo que podría dejarles pasar… por algo a cambio claro está... (Sonríe maliciosamente)**

**Yoga: que??**

**Aldebarán: parecen gente inteligente… hablemos de negocios…**

**Chon: en serio? (dice con cara de pendejo)**

**Aldebarán: si… (Ve a Chon) o al menos la mayoría lo parece…**

**Yoga: si si si, ya sabemos que Chon es un idiota. ¿De que negocio hablas?**

**Aldebarán: pues verán… me encanta Paulina Rubio y me gustaría tener su nuevo CD… pero no me alcanza el dinero. Si ustedes no sé... tal vez… quien sabe... a lo mejor… me dieran todo su dinero para que me alcanzara…**

**No termino de decir cuando todos le arrojaron su billetera a la cara y se van corriendo hacia la siguiente casa**

**Aldebarán: gracias jaja… que estúpidos (se va a comprar su CD… pero no sabe que aún mas estúpido es el, porque los caballeros no traían ni veinte centavos cada uno en sus billeteras)**

**En la casa de Géminis inesperadamente estaba Afrodita de Piscis… limándose las uñas?**

**Afrodita: hey! Que hacen ustedes aquí? Este es un lugar sa-gra-do sabían?? (Dice todo afeminado)**

**Yoga: y tu que haces aquí? Esta es la casa de géminis babas**

**Afrodita: ash… que poco caballeroso... me gusta venir aquí para que no me vean limarme las uñas**

**Chon: ese color no te queda bien**

**Afrodita: tu que sabes? Insinúas que soy fea?**

**Chon: ja! Fea y de más! Ni cuando te compares conmigo**

**Afrodita: ya quisieras parecerte a mi!**

**Chon: me estas retando?... chicos, déjenme con esta, yo me encargo!**

**Pero era muy tarde, todos ya se habían ido antes de que dijera nada y lo habían dejado solo.**

**Chon: bien, comencemos!**

**Afrodita: no me levantes la voz! Zorra! (le da una cachetada a Chon)**

**Chon: a si?? Piruja! (le devuelve la cachetada)**

**Afrodita: ya me hartaste estúpida!**

**Afrodita se lanza sobre Chon y ambos empiezan a jalonearse el pelo y en esto, Chon arruina las recién limadas uñas de Afrodita.**

**Afrodita: AaAaAaAyyYyYYyyy!!!!!! Mira lo que hiciste tonta! Arruinaste mi esmalte!! Ahora mis uñas parecen de vieja verdulera!**

**Chon: y para que querías verte bien?? Seguro te enredas con el patriarca verdad?! Si ya sabia yo que eras una cualquiera!**

**Afrodita: no me compares que no soy como tu! Yo SI tengo clase y se en que clase de hombre fijarme!**

**Chon: a sii? Por eso te metes con gente que tenga dinero no??**

**Afrodita: ya cállate! A ti que te importa! Ahora verás!**

**Afrodita le lanza una mordida a Chon y le deja marcado**

**Chon: mi piel!! Has arruinado mi piel!!**

**Afrodita: pero si te mordí en la armadura idiota!**

**Chon: eh?? (Mira su brazo) pero entonces por que la senti?? Se supone que mi armadura está reforzada por Mu!**

**Afrodita: por Mu?? Ese imbécil!… solo les pone polish a las armaduras para que se vean brillantes y parezcan nuevas**

**Chon: quee?? Ay no! Con razón está tan frágil pero… por que ya no esta café como antes si solo les puso polish?**

**Afrodita: de seguro la pinto de nuevo**

**Chon: ese tonto! Me las pagara! Aunque no pague nada por ella…pero igual de todas formas! Primero me las pagarás TU! Por arruinar aún más mi ya horrible armadura!**

**Chon se lanza de nuevo pero esta vez le aruña la cara**

**Afrodita: que…? Que has…? NOOOOO!!! MI CARA!!! NOOOOOO!! (Empieza a gritar como un loco afeminado y saca un espejo) MIRA NADA MAS! HAS ARRUINADO MI CARA!!! ASI YA NO VALGO NADA!!**

**Chon: ja! Para que aprendas a reconocernos a las verdaderas bellezas!**

**Pero Afrodita ignoro el comentario de Chon y salió corriendo**

**Chon: que estas haciendo zorra??**

**Afrodita se tira por la ventana cayendo al enorme abismo que esta rodeando las 12 casas.**

**Chon: Uy... que muerte tan patética.. Espero yo no morir así jaja**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer acababa de llegar Chirru**

**Chirru: Mascara mortal de cáncer!! Se que estas aquí no te escondas!!**

**MM De C: no me estoy escondiendo estúpido! Estoy frente a ti no ves? (dice mascara mortal sin saber que Chirru estaba ciego)**

**Chirru: a ya te vi! (dice el imbecil de Chirru dirigiéndose a la pared) PREPARATE!**

**Chirru corre y golpea la pared con sus puños sin hacer daño alguno**

**Chirru: demonios! Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente resistente! Seguramente es porque dependo demasiado de mi vista!!**

**MMC: que?? Y eso que tiene que ver con que estés golpeando como estúpido la… hey... qué estás haciendo?**

**Chirru se pica ambos ojos con el dedo índice y el dedo central sin recordar que ya estaba ciego.**

**Chirru: AAaaaHhHAA!! Mis ojos!! Creo que dependo demasiado de mis oídos!!**

**MMC: que?? Oye creo que ya estás delirando**

**Chirru se mete un dedo en cada oído hasta llegar a su cerebro y dejarlo totalmente sordo**

**Chirru: también dependo demasiado de mi olfato!!**

**Chirru mete sus dedos en sus poros hasta el fondo, con lo que se saca sangre de la nariz y no puede oler nada**

**Chirru: también de mi armadura!! (Se la quita y la tira a la basura)**

**MMC: oye estas seguro?? Creo que estas demente**

**Chirru: de mi gusto!!**

**MMC: oye basta deja de matarte tu sólo!!**

**Chirru toma su lengua y se la arranca, sin poder probar nada**

**Chirru: AhhAaHAaa!! Tal ves no te pueda ver!.. Ni oír ni oler ni probar! Tal vez me has dejado muy débil…**

**MMC: que?? Pero si yo no te he hecho nada**

**Chirru: pero aunque me muera, aunque mis restos sean quemados y luego tirados al mar y ser comidos por un tiburón y luego ser cagados en otro lado del mundo para ser comida de plantas que después usarán esos nutrientes y se alimentaran y estas sean comidas por un montón de animales salvajes que no son tan salvajes porque son herbívoros ya que comen plantas, yo reencarnare! No importa si es en un perro, en un caballo o en un conejo! No importa si me vuelven a matar y soy devorado por un montón de tigres salvajes!**

**MMC: que estupideces estas diciendo?? Eres un imbecil ya deja de matarte!**

**Chirru: te matare con mi técnica mas poderosa!!! El último dragón!!!**

**Y así… se ve como Chirru se eleva heroicamente por los cielos haciendo el último dragón… aquella técnica que significa la misma muerte…mientras es observado desde el suelo por mascara mortal de cáncer…**

**MMC: wow… si que va rápido. Seguramente me hubiera matado si me llevara con el…**

**Chirru, al no ver ni oír ni oler ni probar nada; en lugar de llevarse a mascara mortal de cáncer se llevo una gran roca… una ves en lo alto del cielo es golpeado por un avión que iba pasando y este cae al suelo hasta el fondo del abismo de las doce casas en donde es devorado rápidamente por un montón de lobos salvajes.**

**MMC: valla… que patético**

**En eso llega Seya a la casa de cáncer**

**Seya: hey! Que le has hecho a Chirru??**

**MMC: cual Chirru? El imbecil que se mató el sólo hace unos minutos?**

**Seya: ahora verás! metioro de pegaso! (Seya lanza su puño dándole vueltas para que pareciera que son muchos puños aunque no lo fueran y sin hacer nada a MMC)**

**MMC: ….. Creo que voy a contraatacar**

**MMC toma el puño de Seya con la mano izquierda y Seya empieza a forcejear como niño chiquito**

**Seya: déjame déjame déjame, te digo que me sueltes!**

**MMC con su brazo derecho y sin soltar el puño de Seya le da un fuerte golpe a Seya con el que lo saca volando, pero como lo tenía sujetado se queda con su brazo y Seya cae a una misteriosa pared de picos que estaba atrás**

**MMC: hmm? Aargh que asco! (suelta el brazo de Seya y en eso llegan Yoga y Chon)**

**Chon: Oh, sangre! no puedo ver! (se desmaya como todo un marica)**

**Yoga: Seya! Que le has hecho a seya eh?? Lo pagarás! (corre hacia donde esta MMC pero se resbala con la cabeza de Seya) Waaaaa!! **

**Yoga se cae por las escaleras de las doce casas y se va rodando hasta llegar a Aries, mientras tanto…**

**MMC: con que desmayadito eh? (se acerca a Chon y lo pisa)**

**Chon: ayyy de nuevo?? No ves que arruinas mi hermosa piel?? (Dice todo afeminado)**

**MMC: ay pero que ridículo! Nada me da mas asco que ver a un maldito gay haciendo jotadas! **

**Chon: a si?? Quieres que te muestre mi verdadero power?? Ahora verás!! Defensa nebular!! (Comienza a darle vueltas a su cadena pero se le enreda en su cuello)**

**MMC: Jajajajajajajajajaja! Pero que caballero mas patético!**

**Chon en lugar de tratar de razonar como quitarse la cadena solo la jala desesperadamente y se la enreda mas, asfixiándose**

**Chon: aw aw aw!! ****Me duele!! (La sigue jalando)**

**MMC: por dios! Pero que rependejo es este tipo!**

**MMC se acerca a Chon y toma el otro extremo de la cadena, la arroja hacia el techo y la sujeta en un palo, colgando a Chon como piñata y estrellándolo contra el techo)**

**MMC: dale dale dale no pierdas el tino (jala muy fuerte y Chon golpea el techo con tanta fuerza que hace un agujero y Chon cae en el techo, en donde se lo empiezan a comer los cuervos)**

**En eso llega Yoga muy agitado por subir tan rápido las escaleras.**

**Yoga: ahora que le has hecho a Chon?? Lo lamentarás!!**

**Yoga empieza a bailar ridículamente por toda la casa de cáncer "preparando" su cosmos (ya saben, esa manerita rara de mover sus brazos para elevar su cosmo)**

**MMC: y ahora que haces idiota??**

**Yoga lanza dos puños de poder hacia arriba (como siempre lo hace) pero al hacerlo se escucha un ruido**

**Chon: AAaAaaaAaaaAAhh! (grita Chon ya que el estaba en el techo y le cae todo el poder de Yoga)**

**Yoga; Ups... bueno no importa! Te acabaré!**

**Yoga intenta tirarle con el polvo de diamantes pero como lanzó todo su poder al techo no le quedaba nada y solo le salió un pequeñísimo cristal de hielo que se desvaneció a los 2 metros de recorrido desde los puños de Yoga.**

**MMC: jajajaja que horrible ataque tienes! Mira esto!**

**De repente y quien sabe por que MMC abre un mar a un lado de ellos en el que esta la madre de Yoga.**

**MMC: mira lo que hago con tu mamá! (hace que el cuerpo de su madre resbale y se caiga aún mas profundo de lo que ya estaba)**

**Yoga: Noooooo!!! Mamá!! (Se tira como todo un héroe al agua para rescatar a su madre… pero en cuestión de segundos sale hecho un gran cubo de hielo)**

**MMC: si serás de imbecil! Como se te ocurre tirarte así al agua súper fría?? (Lo saca del agua, lo mete al microondas y le da en "pop corn" pero al pasar de lo tan frío a lo tan caliente, se llena de reumas y se empieza a torcer todo)**

**MMC: ups… (Lo saca del microondas)**

**Yoga se sigue torciendo y se cae de las escaleras de las doce casas nuevamente**

**MMC: bien… creo que ya no volverá... esos son todos??**

**MMC se va dando la vuelta cuando…**

**MMC: que es esto?? Siento… siento un patético intento de cosmos…**

**En eso salen los cinco caballeros de bronce restantes, que ni juntos, logran juntar aunque sea solo un cosmos decente.**

**Caballero de la Hydra: estas acabado! Soy venenoso, venenoso (saca la lengua como si fuera serpiente y se lanza junto con el caballero del Lobo a darle una mordida)**

**AMBOS: toma esto!!! (Lo muerden) OooUuuchhh ( se quiebran los dientes al intentar morder algo como la armadura de oro de MMC y se quedan tirados quejándose)**

**Caballero del oso: bien, ahora es mi turno!! Abrazo del oso!! (Toma a MMC por la espalda e intenta apretarlo) Grrrr (aprieta mas fuerte pero solo consigue quebrarse los brazos) AAaaaa!!! (Cae a un lado del caballero de Hydra y Lobo)**

**MMC: (viéndolos) que tan estúpidos pueden llegar a ser las personas?… aunque… estas no parecen personas, mas bien parecen animales. Un montón de animales estúpidos**

**Luego se escucha un ruido como de arañazos en la pared**

**MMC: eh?? Que es eso?? (Mira hacia abajo y esta el caballero del León menor tratando de dañarlo con sus uñas pero sin conseguirlo)**

**Caballero del León Menor: toma esto, Grrr , garras de tigre furioso! (y sigue con las aruñadas)**

**MMC: creí que eras el León no el tigre**

**Caballero del León Menor: si lo que sea**

**De repente la armadura del caballero del León menor se separa de él indignada de que su supuesto dueño no supiera siquiera su propia constelación y lo patea con mucha fuerza hacia el abismo para después retornar a su lugar de origen en el santuario.**

**MMC: dios!! No pensé que llegaran a tal extremo, es indignante tener que pelear con escoria como esta, hasta mi perro podría derrotar a tales imbéciles. Eh? Y tu?? Que haces??**

**MMC voltea y ve al caballero del unicornio comiendo pasto, el cual sólo relincha**

**MMC: no me digas que te crees un caballo de verdad? (no le contesta y sigue tragando pasto como imbecil) esto es demasiada humillación para mi! Ondas infernales! **

**En cuanto tocaron al caballero del unicornio se murió sin siquiera moverse **

**MMC: creo que ahora si son todos… **

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de virgo esta Shaka de Virgo (wow que inteligencia xD) tomándose un café, cuando de pronto ve caer una hoja por enfrente de él**

**Shaka: mm? Y esto? **

**Se escucha el ruido de una gallina gritando como loca y Shaka voltea hacia fuera, viendo como al otro lado del abismo esta Ikki, desplumando una gallina.**

**Ikki: ya cállate gallina estúpida! A ver si esta pluma si le llega (tira un puño de plumas hacia la casa de Virgo) eh? Oo, veo que ya te diste cuenta de mi presencia!**

**Shaka: como no darse cuenta si esa gallina no deja de hacer ruido??**

**Ikki: eso es lo de menos! Soy el Aveeeeee Féniiiiiix!!! Y acabare contigo! (dice esto pensando que sus demás compañeros ya habrían terminado con MMC) prepárate!!**

**Ikki salta hacia la casa de Shaka intentando cruzar el abismo, pero cuando esta a punto de tocar tierra, la cámara misteriosamente se retrasa una y otra ves… (Así tipo ángeles de charlie)**

**Ikki: que demonios pasa?? Por que no llego???**

**La cámara se retrasa una vez más hasta dejarlo en el punto medio entre la casa de Shaka y el otro lado del abismo, y una ves así se acelera y lo estrella contra la pared haciéndolo caer al abismo, a un lado de Shiru y de Afrodita, pero este no se mata.**

**Ikki: Grrrr, no importa, subiré escalando!(empieza a subir por el abismo)**

**Shaka: emm… quieres que te ayude??**

**Ikki: Noooo!!! Crees que soy un inútil???**

**Shaka: eso puede discutirse…**

**----Una hora después---**

**Ikki: bien… por fin llegue…HEY! Despierta!! **

**Shaka: ehh? Aah si, por fin llegaste… emm… y bien? Haz algo**

**Ikki: no se subestimes!! Puño fantasma del fénix!!**

**Ikki le da un golpe en la frente a Shaka pero al no poder derribarlo, se hace a un ladito y sigue con su trayectoria para que pareciera que lo atravesó.**

**Ikki: ja! Que te pareció eso eh??**

**Shaka: ...el casco es para proteger mi cabeza sabes??**

**Ikki: calla! Ahora debes estar sufriendo con una alucinación que te hará... (Ikki empieza a ver una ilusión en la que se ve como matan a su hermano en la casa de MMC) ehh?? Que es esto? Yo no debería de ver esto! Deberías ser tú!!**

**Shaka: valla si serás… te mostrare mi poder, para que veas lo fuerte que pueden ser los caballeros de Oro... EL TESORO DEL CIELO!!**

**Ikki: (recién recuperándose de la visión) por fin me recuperé... eh? Pero que..?**

**Shaka: el sentido de la vista!!**

**Ikki: AahAhaAHHhhh!! No puedo ver!!**

**Shaka: ah? A poco? No me digas, no sabía… EL SENTIDO DEL OÍDO!**

**Ikki: AaAAAhahhhhaAAAaaaa! No puedo hablar!!!**

**Shaka: que?? Pero si te quite el sentido del oído del…**

**Ikki: Aaahhh no puedo hablaaaaar!!!**

**Shaka: Oye te estoy hablando imbecil! Oh... creo que no puedes oírme…EL SENTIDO DEL GUSTO!!**

**Ikki: WWwwaaaaa!!! No puedo respirar!!**

**Shaka: eh?? De que diablos hablas?? Bah… Olvídalo… EL SENTIDO DEL OLFATO!!**

**Ikki: no siento mis piernas!!!**

**Shaka: ………**

**Shaka: EL SENTIDO DEL TACTO!!**

**Ikki: WAaAaAaaaaa!**

**Shaka le habla a través de la mente a Ikki**

**Shaka: prepárate! ahora…estas listo para morir??... RICKY**

**Ikki: no soy Ricky (dice con voz bien horrible a causa de la falta de sus sentidos)**

**-se oye como un disco rallado-**

**Shaka: que?? No eres Ricky??**

**Ikki: Nooo... (Muriéndose)**

**Shaka: Oooh… cuanto lo siento… pensé que eras Ricky… es que verás el me debe un dinero y pues… bueno ya olvídalo, te devolveré tus sentidos**

**Shaka le devuelve todos los sentidos a Ikki pero este aún así se queda tirado…**

**YA en el santuario, el patriarca se esta bañando en…su bañera xD**

**Patriarca: jajajaja no pudieron salvar a Antena jajaja hace rato que se les paso la hora pero les di chance jajajaja**

**Se oye como se abren de golpe las puertas del santuario**

**Patriarca: pero que...??**

**Tres tipos: jajajaja prepárate!! Somos los caballeros de palo fierro! Y vamos a hacerte pagar por tus crímenes!**

**Los tres caballeros de Palo Fierro se lanzan a la bañera donde esta el patriarca pero este se quita y estos caen al agua…**

**Los tres: AaAaAaaaaaaa!!!! (Dicen mientras se electrocutan)**

**Caballero de Palo Fierro 1: ahahhh!! Le dije a ese idiota que contrato Kido que no les pusiera tantos circuitos!!**

**Caballero de Palo Fierro 2: debe ser por las baterías!! **

**Caballero de Palo Fierro 3: eso es lo de menos ahora lo importante es salir de… (Se desmayan los 3)**

**Patriarca: Aaajajajajajaja ahora si gane jajajaja!!! Antena tendrás que besar a este anciano!!**

**Antena: Noooo!!!**

**Dokko de Libra: muack muack (se va acercando a Antena)**

**Antena: No por favor noooo!!!**

**Dokko: aahh espera un poco… KYAAAAA!!!**

**Dokko se trasforma de nuevo en un joven y Antena se queda embobada al verlo trasformarse de un ruco a todo un galán**

**Dokko: así esta mejor eh? **

**Antena: desde luego!! **

**Antena se agarra del brazo de Dokko y se van los dos juntos.**

**FIN )**

**Espero les halla gustado… xD**


End file.
